


MonoChromatic Terra

by hetastuck153



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :|, ;w;, Colors, Gen, XD I am so done, colors as humans, it's pretty weird(?), just read if you want, lots of colors, more colors, oh my goodness, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetastuck153/pseuds/hetastuck153
Summary: Well, this is a story that I am writing and hoping to turn into a book! You can find it on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mono-terra-color-childYou can this there as well.Monoterra. A world without color. That’s what one would think when you translate the name. However, while the world itself is gray and bland, the inhabitants are anything but. Each person has a specific color that defines them as a whole. And that is why the illustrious school, Polychromatic Academia, was formed. And now, years after this establishment was built, the story begins.





	MonoChromatic Terra

Ploychromatic Academia is one of many of its kin. The idea first came after the first Great Color War. Afterwards, as preventive measures, the Polychromatic schools in their entirety came to be. 

The grand campus of Polychromatic Academia (PA for short) was thriving with student life. As a boarding school for everyone grades 9 and up, students were weeping, bidding farewell to sobbing parents. Or they were rejoicing for being reunited with old friends. Harlequin in particular jumped out of the car after his father parked the car. His mother chuckled, listening to little Carnation complain about school once more. ‘She wouldn’t be able to bug me anymore!’ Harlequin thought, a grin on his face. He grabbed his two bags of luggage, having moved everything into his dorm earlier. ‘I wonder who my room mate is…’ He thought, walking up the stairs and unlocking his door. “Look out!” Before he knew it, a dog was lying on top of him, Harlequin’s body shaken on the ground, his luggage fallen next to him. The grey mass atop him licked his face furiously. “Get off of him now, Ten!” a voice called, the dog obeying, albeit reluctantly. Harlequin lay there in a daze before a light red shaded hand came in front of him. “Need a hand up?” 

“Yes, please.” Harlequin took the offered hand before brushing off his attire. “Hey, you must be my roommate! The name is Red, nice to meet you!” With a smile, Red shook Harlequin’s hand. “I’m Harlequin, but my friends call me Harlie.“ “Nice to meet you, Harlie! I have a feeling that we’ll get along great! Hey, what sport did you choose? I chose basketball!” Red yammered, enthusiastically. 

“I believe I chose dance comp. You know, competitive dancing?” Harlie muttered, picking up one suitcase while Red grabbed the other to be helpful. “That’s a thing? I thought it was there as a joke.” Red raised an eyebrow, confused a little. “Wait, you aren’t… gay, are you?” Harlie stopped, staring at Red in astonishment. “No, what made you think I was?” “Er, the fact that you chose dancing as a sport?” Red said, frowning. “I mean, I have nothing against gay guys, but, I just thought that it might’ve been a bit awkward if my roommate got a crush on me, while I’m straight.” 

“Red, was it? I’m sorry, but I’m as straight as can be. And further more there is nothing wrong with being gay. Besides, even if I was gay, I could smell from a mile off you weren’t. And dancing isn’t just composed of ballet and jazz, you know. There are so many dances out there, the competition alone is tough. Now, if you’ll hand me back my luggage, I will finish unpacking!” With that, Harlequin grabbed his other suitcase and stomped into the room he’d previously claimed. Seeing the soothing green walls covered in his belongings gave him a sense of serenity. With a sigh, he finished unpacking before changing into his workout clothes. He did some preliminary stretches, before practicing his routine. 

A knock came from his door. Harlequin paused, grabbing a towel before giving the ok to come in. Red peeked in, admiring the room before clearing his throat. “Sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to be rude, I was just trying to straighten out some bumps that might form in the future. Can we still be friends?” He extended his hand, a silent plea filling the room. After taking a swig from his water bottle, Harlie clasped Red’s hand firmly before shaking it. 

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: The character Red is loosely based on a character my friend developed. I’m fully creating my Red in this with their Red as a VERY rough outline. Just an fyi.))


End file.
